


Bloody Nuisance

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Canon, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Set shortly after 5x11. Wayne Manor has been rebuilt, and has an unwanted visitor.Alfred doesn't know what he wants, but he's bloody well not going to let him get away with breaking and entering.





	Bloody Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe no one asked for this, but I wanted it so...

“Bloody nuisance.” Alfred grumbled, tying the unconscious man's wrists behind his back with a handkerchief. He pulled the knot tight, then moved onto his ankles. He gave them a little more slack, so he would be able to walk when the police came to pick him up.

 

He supposed that saying Tetch was a nuisance was a massive understatement, but that didn't mean it was inaccurate.

 

The man was a menace, and tricky to handle. If you got too close and looked in his eyes, you would likely end up under his spell. Luckily, Alfred had knocked him out with one solid punch to the face before he could finish his silly little rhyme.

 

Having finished tying him up, all he had to do was wait for Gordon to arrive and put the lunatic back where he belonged.

 

He wondered why Tetch had come to Wayne Manor anyway. Perhaps he had been short on cash to fund his various nefarious schemes, so he’d planned to rob them. Or maybe he had spotted a teaset he liked, back when he was in cahoots with Jeremiah, and he’d sworn to come back for it someday... He would question him on that when regained consciousness.

 

For the majority of their last encounter, Alfred had been under his spell, which meant he hadn't really been himself. He could remember things, but it was foggy. There hadn't really been much of a chance to properly give Tetch a good look over.

 

Truthfully, he wasn't unattractive.

 

Alfred had always had a weakness for curly hair. He liked brown eyes too.

 

Not that he liked Tetch.

 

He rested his cane against the arm of the couch, then undid his tie. It wasn't particularly precious to him, and he thought it would be best to gag him, just in case.

 

He knelt down on the floor with a little effort and went to put it in the villain's mouth, when his hands suddenly stopped.

 

Tetch's eyes had opened, a broad smirk on his lips. Beneath his left eye, down to the top of his cheekbone, a purple bruise had started to blossom, and a small amount of blood dripped from his nose. It would leave a stain on the rug if Alfred didn't clean it up soon.

 

He seemed pleased that he had startled him. With a cheerful little chuckle, he began, “That was quite a blow, who would have thought you would be such a capable-”

 

“Oh, button that lip. Unless you want another knock to the head?” Alfred didn't feel like entertaining his nonsense.

 

“How rude. I would have thought a butler would have more manners than that.”

 

Was he pouting? He looked like he was pouting.

 

Alfred rolled his eyes.

 

“Open your mouth.” He ordered, taking a handful of Tetch’s hair in his fist, then pulling it with one short, sharp tug. When Tetch let out a grunt of discomfort, he quickly moved to shove the makeshift gag into his mouth.

 

“Ow! Son of a-”

 

The bugger bit him. He actually bit him!

 

“You little...” He slapped him on the back of his head, but he only got a triumphant laugh in response. “You think that was funny? I ought to knock some sense into you, you loony.”

 

Tetch continued to giggle, clearly pleased with himself, and Alfred, despite considering himself a patient man, had the strong urge to slap him some more.

 

“Right. I'm going to put this in you, and if you bite me again, you'll be sorry.”

 

“Oh?” Tetch didn't sound like he even remotely believed that.

 

He was behaving like a child. An extremely irritating child. Master Bruce, even in his most difficult periods, had never been such a brat. He'd certainly never bitten him. Well, except from that one time when they had been sparring, that was a bit different though.

 

“Yeah, I'll give you a right good spanking.” He found himself surprised at what had come out of his mouth, but there was no taking it back now.

 

It seemed to be an effective threat anyway, as it made Tetch quieten, for a moment at least.

 

“Open up.” He ordered, and Tetch did.

 

The obedience wasn't to last. When Alfred put the tie near his mouth, Tetch bit down on his index finger, hard, and Alfred drew it back, cursing in pain.

 

“You little bleeder...” He pressed down on the injury, which was bleeding, and Tetch cackled.

 

That did it. He had warned him.

 

He wasn't going to let this lunatic make him out to be a liar, as well as a fool.

 

Fuelled by anger at being bitten,  _ twice _ , he grabbed the younger man by the back of his collar and got them both up on their feet. Then, although his knees ached in protest, he marched over to the nearest couch and sat down, before pulling Tetch over his lap.

 

He was already tied up, so it wasn't as if he could really resist, and the thought crossed Alfred's mind that he might not have resisted anyway.

 

He had done it again despite his warning, perhaps he wanted to be beaten.

 

A moment later, he decided that was probably ridiculous.

 

In any case, that was what was going to happen. Whether Tetch wanted it or not. He was going to spank him.

 

Alfred didn't know how long Gordon and the others would take to get to the Manor, but he intended to make good use of that time.

 

“I warned you, didn't I?” He thought he would feel silly, taking a grown man over his lap, smacking him like he was a child, but truthfully... It felt more natural than it had any right to be.

 

His hand connected to the seat of Tetch's pants, and since the first swat produced a yelp, he took that as encouragement to keep going. With one hand pressed firmly on his back, he set to work at a brisk pace, and it wasn't long before Tetch was squirming and trying to twist off of his thighs, but to no avail.

 

“Ah, ah, you're not going anywhere, my lad. We've barely started.” He found a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and he supposed that he ought to feel a little guilty for enjoying it. But he didn't. It was immensely satisfying, and besides that, Tetch didn't look half bad turned over like this.

 

“You've made your point! I insist you stop!” Tetch complained, after several seconds of struggling to get the words out.

 

If he had been a little thrilled at the idea of Alfred spanking him, it must have been harder than he'd imagined, because he didn't sound very amused any more.

 

“I don't think so. I think I'll keep going at least until Gordon gets here, and maybe a little longer if he lets me.”

 

Tetch let out a sharp, outraged yelp, and began to complain once more at Alfred to stop, but after a few more well placed swats, he failed to say much of anything, beyond exclamations of pain.

 

Alfred would have liked to take his pants down, and see how flushed his skin was, if it was already warm and sore, or if Tetch was merely being dramatic.

 

He would have too, there was only one thing stopping him. He didn't particularly care about Tetch's modesty or dignity, but he didn't trust himself not to get hard at the sight.

 

He couldn't have that.

 

Not when they were expecting guests at any moment.

 

Alfred wrapped his left arm tightly around Tetch's waist, to ensure he wouldn't jump up too much, then began to spank him harder.

 

The younger man was soon howling, his bound hands thumping at the arm of the couch, and his body trembling in the brief intervals between each heavy blow. Alfred's palm burned, but he didn't let up.

 

He had a feeling that the GCPD would arrive soon, and he wanted to make sure Tetch had a painful reminder not to mess with him, or Wayne Manor, ever again.

 

The thought of Tetch sleeping on his stomach in Arkham tonight, his brown eyes wet with tears and a pout on his lips, excited Alfred more than he wanted to admit. He bit the inside of his cheek and silently told himself off.

 

Alfred was right. Maybe a minute later and he heard the door, so he was forced to stop the punishment. However, when he rested his hand on Tetch's ass, he could have sworn he felt an impressive heat come off it, even through the fabric of his checkered pants.

 

“Saved by the bell.” He commented, giving the sniffling miscreant one last smack, before he rolled him off of his lap and onto the floor. With no way to catch himself, Tetch landed with a heavy thud and an indignant cry.

 

Alfred paid it no mind as he stood up and straightened his waistcoat. He tried not to look Tetch in the eyes, not out of guilt, but because he didn't entirely trust Tetch not to try anything, even if he was shaken.

 

Besides, his eyes would be filled with tears, his bottom lip trembling, cheeks pink with exertion, his hair all out of sorts... Alfred could only imagine how appealing that would be, and he was already struggling to keep himself in check.

 

“Right. Third time’s the charm then.” He picked up his discarded tie and held it close to Tetch's mouth.

 

Tetch hesitated for a second, then he opened it, allowing Alfred to gag him.

 

“That's a good boy.” He said, full of sarcasm, but nonetheless once the gag was in place… Tetch's body relaxed ever so slightly against the rug that was underneath his back. His dark brown eyes were glazed over. His face was indeed flushed, light pink, and sweat glistened on his brow. The sight made Alfred's heart beat faster, and a soft, shaky breath escaped his lips. 

 

It was unfairly gorgeous.

 

The door went again, more urgently, so Alfred composed himself, and went to let them in.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get a sequel.


End file.
